chatrollfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
David Bowie
David Bowie é um cantor e ator britânico nascido no Reino Unido (ah vá) que se tornou famoso por suas canções que mudavam de gênero a cada álbum que lançava, assim como sua aparência, sempre em constante mutação ao longo dos anos, o que fez com que fosse apelidado de “o camaleão do Rock”. Bowie é uma figura muito relevante para o Chatroll. Diversas de suas músicas são conhecidas pelos membros, dos quais três são fãs do artista, e certos elementos e aspectos do cantor se tornaram piadas internas do grupo. Biografia David Báauwie, como é chamado pelo locutor Rodrigo Branco da Kiss FM, nasceu em 1947 no Reino Unido com o nome de David Robert Jones. Era liferuler desde criança, motivo que fez com que entrasse em uma briga com um amigo seu por causa de mina. Este deu uma facada perto de um dos olhos de Bowie, o que o deixou permanentemente com a pupila dilatada. Isso se tornou um dos aspectos mais marcantes da aparência do cantor, então foi um mal que veio ao bem. O amigo que fez isso inclusive ilustrou a capa de um álbum seu posteriormente. Sempre gostou de música desde criança, participando de diversas bandas durante a adolescência e lançando seu primeiro disco com 18 anos, o qual foi uma merda e ninguém deu bola. O próximo álbum também não deu muito certo, mas continha a música Space Oddity, que futuramente se tornaria um dos maiores clássicos do camaleão. Essa faixa só virou um hit quando Bowie lançou Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, considerado a sua melhor obra até hoje. Neste álbum conceitual, o artista assumiu a persona de um alien flamboyant chamado Ziggy Stardust e se vestia de maneira super extravagante para interpretá-lo. Essa foi apenas a primeira faceta do camaleão – depois viriam diversas outras, como o Halloween Jack, o Thin White Duke, o Jareth, o Button-Eyes e as mudanças constantes de aparência ao longo de cada álbum que lançava. thumb|right|220px|A aparência do Bowie é tão foda que um vilão do JoJo (a experiência social do Chatroll) é baseado nele, apesar de ser “the lamest villain ever”. Faleceu em 2016 dois dias após lançar seu último álbum, Blackstar, que foi uma maneira de se despedir de seus fãs e mostrar que estava morrendo, com letras ambíguas que tratavam implicitamente de temas de morte. O clipe de Lazarus – o último gravado por ele – o mostra em um cama de hospital enquanto profere as palavras “Me veja, estou morrendo. Eu tenho cicatrizes que não podem ser vistas”. Jordan previu sua morte no dia da virada de 2015 para 2016, ao dizer que a camiseta que Vini estava utilizando, a qual mostrava Bowie como uma caveira, era um sinal de que ele morreria em 2016. Ligação com o Chatroll O primeiro membro a ter contato com a discografia de David Bowie foi Vini, em 2013. Ele já tinha ouvido algumas músicas dele anteriormente, mas foi neste ano que começou a ouvi-lo pra valer, escutando todos os álbuns que havia lançado. O membro gostou tanto de suas músicas que Bowie se tornou seu segundo artista favorito, atrás apenas do Queen. A segunda pessoa que começou a escutar suas músicas com mais frequência foi o Jordan, mas não tanto quanto o Vini, pois ele não baixou a discografia completa – preferiu ir escutando as músicas pouco a pouco e baixando álbuns selecionados ao longo de 2014. Hoje, Bowie também é um de seus cantores favoritos. O membro mais recente a ter mergulhado na discografia do camaleão foi Amilton, em meados de 2015. Este preferiu ouvir álbum por álbum em vez de músicas avulsas, tendo escutado quase todos seus discos. O seu favorito é o Never Let Me Down. Só ele gosta desse álbum. thumb|right|220px|AAAAAAAGHH Assim como todo membro do grupo faz quando começa a gostar muito de algo, Vini foi quem trouxe David Bowie ao Chatroll por falar sem parar dele. Graças a isso, marcas icônicas envolvendo o artista foram deixadas no grupo, como as imagens dele pegando fogo e tomando choque; a música Let's Dance, que se tornou uma favorita dos membros, sendo tocada com frequência no stereo mix; entre outras menções frequentes no TS e no grupo. Nóscar A primeira aparição de Bowie no Nóscar foi na edição de 2013, em que concorreu às categorias de Imagem do ano, com sua figura pegando fogo, e em Banda/Artista do ano. Como a sua imagem flamejante foi uma das mais utilizadas deste ano, foi a vencedora de sua categoria. Na premiação de 2015, Bowie marcou presença novamente concorrendo a duas categorias, dessa vez em Música do ano, com sua Blackstar, e, novamente, Banda/Artista do ano. Apesar de não ter sido bem sucedido em 2013, o camaleão levou o prêmio de Artista desta vez. Sua música Blackstar quase teve o mesmo desempenho, chegando a empatar na votação, mas perdeu para True Survivor de David Hasselhoff no desempate. Bowie retornou no Nóscar 2016, devido ao seu falecimento e ao lançamento de seu álbum Blackstar, lançado dois dias antes de sua morte. O artista continuou "sedento por prêmios" e foi o vencedor da categoria Morte do ano, ganhando apenas por um voto de diferença do Ninão. Blackstar concorreu a Álbum/OST do ano, mas perdeu para o álbum do Chatroll. thumb|right|220px|''Imagem do ano'' de 2013. Curiosidades *Bowie é a única personalidade, excluindo membros, a vencer em três categorias distintas no Nóscar, sendo essas Imagem do ano (2013) e Artista do ano (2015) e Morte do ano (2016). *Ele faleceu exatamente um dia após a premiação do Nóscar 2015. Categoria:Pessoas Categoria:Música